UnUninvited
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: A Chax oneshot. What happens if Charlie and Ruby did go to that BBQ at the Braxton's that night, after Charlie and Brax have sex for the 1st time. Rated M for sex & language.


**This is for Hayley. She is amazing and gives me great advice when I need it; she also helps spread the word about my fics. I'm so grateful, thank you so much babe. Hope this is what you were after! xx**

**Charlie's POV:**

I am so freaking nervous as I stand on the steps with Ruby, waiting to see him again after this afternoon.

"_Welcome to Casa de Braxton"_ Casey says as he opens the front door.

"_Hi babe!"_ Ruby says, throwing her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss. I look away.

"_Oi, get a room would ya?" _Brax calls, walking towards us.

Just hearing his voice makes my heart leap out of my chest.

"_Thanks for coming, ladies"_ he smiles at us. _"Come through, we're all out the back"_

We make our way through the house as he touches my arm, motioning for me to slow down.

"_thanks for coming, I wasn't sure if you would"_ he whispers.

I look up at him, trying to put the memory of this afternoon out of my mind.

"_Ruby wanted me here, so, here I am …it's really important to her"_ I say softly.

"_Hi, Mrs. Braxton"_ Ruby says cheerfully.

"_G'day Ruby"_ Cheryl says, getting another beer out of the fridge.

"_This is my Mum, Charlie"_ Ruby continued.

"_I know who she is. I got a speeding ticket from you last year!"_ she says looking at me.

Great Start! I think to myself.

"_Just doing my job Mrs. Braxton"_ I reply, not quite sure what else to say.

"_Yeah, yeah. Call me Cheryl"_ she says, eyeing off the cake I have in my hands.

"_Oh, I made this for dessert, I thought I'd better bring something" _I explain, smiling.

"_Looks great"_ she says, following Ruby and Casey outside, leaving Brax and I alone in the kitchen.

"_Put it in the fridge would ya love"_ she calls out as she heads outside.

"_Here, I'll take it"_ Brax says, reaching for the cake.

Our hands touch as I pass it to him and it's like a jolt of electricity between us. His hand lingers on mine as he rubs his thumb against mine.

"_I wanted to talk about this afterno…" _he says quietly.

"_We should join the others"_ I say quickly, turning to head outside.

Afraid of the intensity between us, afraid of him finishing that sentence.

**Brax's POV:**

"_What up, Buckton!" _Heath says, turning the sausages on the Barbeque.

"_Heath" _she replies, nodding politely.

"_You're just in time, I was just gonna chuck some bacon on"_ He smirks.

"_Oi"_ I say, walking up behind Charlie and shooting a serious look at him.

"_Wow, Heath. I'm not even here 5 minutes and you're already on to the pig jokes, you're getting quicker"_ she says sarcastically.

"_Well I'd hate to disappoint ya"_ he smiles.

"_One night"_ I say, smacking him across the back of the head _"Behave yourself for one night …this is about the kids, not you"_ I nod toward Casey and Ruby.

"_Yeah yeah"_ he agrees, flipping the steaks over.

One of the River Boys, Stu Henderson walks around the back with his sister Cara.

"_What up, Stuey!"_ Heath calls out, smacking him on the shoulder and kissing Cara on the cheek.

"_You didn't say this was a family barbeque"_ Stu says, looking uneasy about intruding.

"_You are family mate"_ I say, shaking his hand and giving Cara a hug.

He smiles and starts chatting to Heath about the surf this morning, while Cara starts talking to Mum.

"_Hope you don't mind"_ I say, sitting down next to Charlie. _"Their parents aren't around a lot so I like to have them here when I can. You know, just make sure their ok"_

"_That's sweet"_ she says, smiling that perfect smile at me.

"_Grubs up!"_ Heath shouts, putting the plates of meat on the table.

"_I'll grab the salads"_ Casey says, heading inside.

"_Salad is for pussies"_ Heath scoffs.

"_Watch your mouth!"_ Mum scolds him. _"You're not too old to have ya mouth washed out with soap ya know!"_

We all laugh as we sit down. Heath, Cara, Stu & Mum on one side of the table and Casey, Ruby, Charlie and myself, on the other.

**Charlie's POV:**

"_This is really nice, Heath. Compliments to the Chef!"_ I say, making an effort.

"_Cheers, yeah it's not bad ay"_ he answers.

"_Awsshhomm"_ Casey says with a mouth full off food. Making us all laugh.

"_Do you want more wine?"_ Brax asks as I finish my glass.

"_Yeah, go on Mum, I can drive home if you need me to"_ Ruby says.

"_Or you could just stay"_ Casey smirks.

"_Yeah nice try, Case"_ Stu laughs.

"_What? I'm just saying, there's plenty of room in my bed"_ Casey laughs as Ruby blushes.

"_And where's Charlie supposed to sleep? In Brax's room?"_ Cheryl jokes as I choke on the wine I'm drinking, coughing hard, trying to clear my throat as Ruby slaps my black.

"_Ha! See?"_ Heath laughed _"Like that'd ever happen"_

I notice Brax trying not to smile as I stop coughing.

"_It just went down the wrong way, sorry"_ I smile.

Brax puts his hand on the inside of my knee as everyone is listening to a funny story Cara is telling. I try to push it away but he just puts it straight back, further up my leg this time. His hand slightly under my skirt, as he rubs his thumb gently against the skin of my upper thigh.

"_What do you think Charlie, do you agree?"_ Cara asks.

Shit, busted. I think to myself. I have no idea what she just asked me, I was too busy trying not to hyperventilate from Brax's touch.

"_Ummm, yep. Yeah I do"_ I say, taking a chance.

"_Told ya!"_ Cara said playfully slapping Stu as he laughed.

I go to push Brax's hand away but somewhere along the way, I end up just entwining my fingers with his and trying to listen to the rest of the conversation.

**Brax's POV:**

What am I doing? I'm not the type of bloke to be holding hands with a chick. But with Charlie I just need to touch her, need to be close to her and when she touches my hand it sends shivers up my spine and I can't help thinking about this afternoon. The best afternoon of my life.

The way she tastes, her softness, her warmth. I feel myself getting hard and I can see she's doing her best to focus on the conversation, not my hand on her thigh …only inches away from her perfect pussy.

I take the hand she has on top of mine and place it on my crotch so she can feel the bulge in my pants. Feel what she does to me. She gently rubs it, before pulling her hand away. Trying to control her heavy breathing.

"_Alright, let's work off some of that food"_ Casey announces, picking up the soccer ball.

"_Hell yeah, I'm in"_ Ruby says, getting up from the table.

"_Meet me in the bathroom"_ Charlie whispers as she's getting up.

"_You gonna play?"_ Ruby asks her.

"_Just need to go to the bathroom first"_ Charlie says, making her way inside.

"_What about you, bro?"_ Heath asks.

"_Someone's gotta put all this away!"_ I say, grabbing plates to take inside.

"_Yeah alright, Martha Stewart"_ Heath laughs. _"Mum, put out ya ciggie and come keep score"_ he calls out to Mum who was round the side having a smoke.

I dump the plates on the kitchen bench and practically bolt to the bathroom.

**Charlie's POV:**

"_What the hell am I doing?"_ I say to myself, looking in the mirror.

I promised myself today would be a once off, that I was here tonight for Ruby, not Brax. But when I'm around him I just can't think straight, he's the only thing I can focus on.

I splash some water on my face, trying to calm down. I can't do this, I think to myself. I'm a Senior Sergeant and he's a River Boy with criminal connections, we're from 2 different worlds. As much as I REALLY want it to, this would just never work. I have to get Ruby and go before I make a huge mistake …again.

I dab my face dry with the hand towel and head to the door, but as I open it, there he his. Staring at me with want in his eyes, his perfect eyes that look right down in to my soul. Just like that, I forget all the reasons that I shouldn't be doing this.

He grabs my face kissing me passionately, as he pushes me back in to the bathroom.

"_I'm sorry"_ I breathe out, gripping his hair as he kisses my neck.

**Brax's POV:**

"_What for?" _I ask, lifting her skirt as I shove my hand straight down her panties and start fingering her wet pussy.

"_Ohhh"_ she moans. _"For this afternoon"_ she breathes out between kisses _"I was so rude to you."_

"_It's ok"_ I smile, pushing another finger inside her as she gasps. _"But you can make it up to me know if you really want to."_

She gives me a sexy smile and brings my hand to her lips; sucking her wetness off my fingers as her other hand rubs my bulging cock.

She lifts my shirt up over my head and kisses me forcefully as she starts unbuttoning my pants, pushing them to the floor. She takes her panties off and drops them on the floor, turning around and leaning against the sink as I enter her from behind.

It feels like forever since I've been with her, even thought it was only hours ago. We don't have a lot of time so I begin thrusting wildly in to her as we both try to muffle our cries. Breathing heavy, in time with my thrusting, she leans her head back against my shoulder, searching for my mouth. Our tongues meet, flicking over one another as we kiss, my right hand sneaks under her top to grope her breasts. She leans forward more over the sink and begins rubbing her clit at a fast pace. I leave my left hand grabbing her waist and put my right hand on her shoulder, forcing her to slam in to me as hard as she can. Thankfully everyone is outside as the only thing you can hear echoing through the bathroom are our moans of pleasure and heavy breathing in time with the slapping sound from where our bodies connect.

I pull out briefly to turn her around and lift her up on the sink. I can't help myself, I lean down to taste her, lapping up the wetness as she moans. She takes her top of completely, squeezing her breasts as I lean back up, entering her roughly, and starting to fuck her again. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, our arms tightly around each other.

"_Fuck baby you feel so good" _I breathe out as she I feel her walls closing in around me, both of us on the verge.

**Charlie's POV:**

"_I'm so close babe, ohhh, yes" _I cry out in ecstasy as he fucks me as hard as he can.

His thumb finds my clit, rubbing it as he sends me over the edge, muffling my scream by biting down on his shoulder. It's enough to send him over the edge too as I feel him come inside me, his warmth filling me up.

"_Fuck babe"_ he breathes out, kissing my hair. _"You are definitely forgiven."_

I giggle as he kisses me again.

We're both putting our clothes on and fixing our hair, as there's a knock at the door.

"_Charlie? Are you still in there?"_ Cheryl calls through the door.

"_Shit"_ Brax says quietly.

"_Uhh yeah, yeah I'm nearly finished, Cheryl"_ I call back.

"_Ohh …Heath's cooking not agree with you love?"_ she asks.

I turn my nose up and look at Brax with a disgusted look on my face as he covers his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh.

"_No, I'm fine Cheryl, really!"_ I call back, trying not to laugh myself.

"_Do you know where Darryl went?"_ she asks.

I let out a small laugh as I look at Brax, mouthing his name 'Darryl' as he grabs me playfully.

"_I'm gonna jump out the window and go round the front"_ he whispers in my ear. Kissing me before opening the window quietly and climbing out.

"_Umm, I think I heard his phone ring, he might have gone outside to talk?"_ I suggested to Cheryl.

"_Aww, yeah, here he is!"_ she answers as I hear Brax coming in the front door pretending to be finishing a phone conversation.

I come out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen _"I'll get the cake ready"_

"_I'll help"_ Brax says, pinching my butt as we walk in to the kitchen, Cheryl heading back outside.

"_This has been fun"_ he says, rubbing my back, making his way to my butt as I uncover the cake.

"_Yes, it has"_ I smile, scraping some of the icing off with my finger and putting it in my mouth.

"_Where's mine?"_ he asks playfully.

"_Here"_ I say as I wipe it on his nose.

**Brax's POV:**

"_Now that's just mean"_ I say to her, pretending to be upset.

"_Awww, poor baby"_ she says, wiping it off with her finger and putting it in her mouth.

"_Missed a spot"_ I say, checking outside quickly to make sure no one is looking as I lean down to kiss her.

"_Mmmm, yummy"_ she says kissing me back, slipping her tongue in my mouth.

Both of us pulling away quickly as Cara walks in, I smile leaving my hand on her arse.

"_That looks SO good!"_ Cara says.

"_Sure does"_ I say, looking at Charlie. Cara not catching on.

"_Come on let's get everyone and dig in!"_ Charlie says carrying it outside; I slap her arse lightly as she walks outside.

This time she happily holds my hand under the table.

The time to leave comes way to quick and I wish she actually could stay the night.

"_Look at that, Buckton" we spent a whole night together and survived"_ Heath jokes.

She laughs, _"Wow, miracles really do happen."_

"_Well I hope you had fun anyway love"_ Mum says, giving Charlie a hug.

"_I did thank-you. Definitely one of the best barbies I've ever been to"_ she says, looking straight at me, as I smile.

After everyone says their goodbyes Casey and I walk Charlie & Ruby out to the car.

"_I'll call you tomorrow"_ Casey says, leaning down to give Ruby a long kiss.

I use the moment to sneak a kiss with Charlie.

**Charlie's POV:**

Thank God Ruby always gets carried away with kissing Casey. I know we've got a few moments to spare.

On the other side of the car, Brax wraps his arms around my waist and quietly kisses me, our tongues sneaking out, to slowly move against each other. He gives me another quick peck on my lips before stepping back and clearing his throat to stop the other two kissing.

"_Oi, come on you two, give it a rest!"_

Casey and Ruby break apart giggling as Ruby moves to get in the car. Brax opens the door for me and sneakily touches my hand as I get in.

"_Awww, what a gentleman"_ Ruby jokes.

"_You know, everyone thinks you're this big tough guy Braxy, but I think you're just a big softie who just needs the right woman!"_ Ruby smiles at him.

"_You know what, Rubes. You could be right ay"_ he smiles at me as he gives her a hug.

"_Yeah right!"_ Casey laughs as Brax punches him.

As we drive off Ruby sighs _"God Charlie, the way he makes me feel he just …AHHH! I can't even explain it" _

I laugh at my daughter, clearly in love.

"_You know when you just know, it just feels so …perfect!"_ she says happily.

"_Have you ever had that feeling?"_ she smiles at me.

"_Yeah Rubes, I have"_ I smile.

As I look in the rear view mirror, smiling at the man responsible for making me feel like that.

I send him a text as soon as I get home…

_Thanks for un-uninviting me! Can't wait to see you again. ~ C xo_

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please review and tell me what you think or request your favourite chax scene for me to extend on. **_

_**Check back tomorrow as I will be posting the next chapter of Feels So Right, a new one-shot based on one of your requests AND a new multi chapter fic that starts where the H&A finale left off! xoxo**_


End file.
